The Island
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Complete! Hermione has a dream which makes her think she has an important decision to make about her relationships with Harry and Ron ... HBP spoilers, if you still haven't read it.
1. The Dream

The Island

A strange thing I wrote, then forgot about, then wrote some more. It's turned out pretty popular!

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. In other words, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron was scribbling on a piece of scrap paper, whilst Harry re-read his History of Magic Essay for the third time, occasionally crossing out sentences and replacing them with something else. 

Hermione, who was reading a book on magic theory, kept glaring at them both, and when Harry roared in frustration and tore up his parchment, she slammed her book and threw it down.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Well, I've just torn up my rough essay and Ron is drawing a picture of Percy being ripped up by a chimera," Harry replied innocently.

"And how are you going to copy out your essay now you've destroyed it?"

"Oops, I never thought of that..."

"No, I didn't think so!"

Ron added Hermione by Percy's side, reading a book entitled How to be a Stupid Clever-Dick by Dick Clever.

"That's you, Hermione," he pointed out.

"I gathered tha - OH MY GOSH YOU'RE DOODLING ON MY DOXYCIDE POTION RECIPE!" Hermione screamed.

"It's alright, I just - " Ron waved his wand and the parchment blew up, "Oops."

"ROOOOOOOOOON!" Hermione shrieked, "It took me six hours forty two minutes and seven seconds to do all that, and it's due in TOMORROW!"

"To do one sheet?"

"By any chance, Ron, did you spend the last hour drawing immature doodles on three pieces of parchment binded together?"

"Err - yes."

"SEE? I TOLD YOU!"

"But how can you write a potion recipe that fills three sheets of parchment?"

"The theory and techniques, you stupid idiot!"

Hermione stood up, squaring up to Ron. Ron stood up too.

"This common room unfortunately isn't big enough to accommodate the pair of us," Hermione whispered menacingly.

"OK, I'll pack my stuff," Ron said, starting towards his dormitory.

"No, I meant … oh, what's the point?" Hermione asked herself. She seized Ron, took out her wand and pointed it into his neck.

"One more toe out of line and it's mucous battous for you."

"Huh?"

Hermione sighed furiously.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Hermione cried "Mucous battous!" and instantly a load of flapping, slimy bat-bogies flew out of her wand and all over Ron's face.

"Horp!" he yelled through the bogies.

Hermione sighed. She lifted the hex.

"Geez, what a baby!" she tutted as she steered Ron, whimpering, into an armchair. "Never again," he moaned, "NEVER again!"

Harry looked at the ashes on the table. He ran upstairs to his dormitory.

Hermione was breathing deeply. She sank into an armchair.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Ronald Weasley," she gasped, "Now, if you'll excuse me - I think I need to write my recipe without distraction"

"OK."

Hermione paused. Then she looked at Ron.

"Hem-hem!"

Ron looked startled.

"What?" he asked.

"I said," Hermione said slowly and clearly, "I - think - I - need - to - write - my - recipe - without - distraction!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time. Carry on."

Hermione sighed.

"You, Ronald Weasley, are impossible. Come here."

Hermione and Ron both stood up again. Hermione pushed Ron right the way up the boys' staircase. She paused to open the door, then she pushed him to the only empty bed.

Then she retired to her own dormitory and sat on her bed and read for half an hour. Finally, she lost control of her senses and snuggled down under her covers…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She was floating on a huge sea on a raft with a radio, a book and a carrot. Suddenly the radio started blaring.

"And the winner of our 'Desert Island Companion' competition is … HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione got excited. She listened intently to the broadcast.

"You, Hermione, have won a trip to the desert island of Luvv. And you will be allowed to take with you the very radio you are listening to now, one pleasure item, one food item and - your companions you chose."

Ron and Harry appeared on the raft.

"Have a great time, Hermione!" the radio yelled.

"Wow, a desert island," said Ron, awestruck, " I hear there's no toilets on them..."

"We're on our way to a desert island, Ron, and all you can think about is toilets. Hmm…" Harry said.

The island of Luvv was in sight. The raft sailed onto the beach and the trio hopped off. Hermione noticed that she and her friends were wearing only figs and leaves.

"My name is Ron Weasley-Granger," said Ron.

"My name is Hermione Weasley-Gr -," said Hermione, "No, wait a minute, that can't be right…oh, yeah, I'm Hermione Granger."

"My name is Harry Potter-Granger," said Harry.

"But if I'm Ron Weasley-Granger you can't be Harry Potter-Granger!" Ron cried.

"I'm married to Hermione, I love Hermione, I am Harry Potter-Granger, you are ROD!" Harry yelled, "No, that's not right - wait a minute, is this real?"

"I dunno, it seems like a crazy dream to me," Ron muttered.

"Well, if you two can't agree, then I'll have to choose a husband," Hermione snapped.

It was an important decision. She could choose Harry or Ron. She had to choose one and disappoint the other. She would marry one of her best friends, it would be written in the Harry Potter books…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"YAAARRRGH!" Hermione bellowed, "HEELLP!"

She had wet the bed. In sweat, that is.

"Granger, what's the big idea?" Parvati asked sleepily.

"Oh - oh - oh - just a-a bad d-dream, that's all," Hermione gasped, "N-night."

But when Parvati had gone back to sleep again, Hermione ran down into the Common Room and up to Harry and Ron's dormitory.

"Ron, wake up!" she hissed, ripping back Ron's hangings.

"I am awake!" he retorted indignantly. He was sitting on his pillow reading 'Which Broomstick'.

"Oh, right, sorry," Hermione whispered, and she ripped Harry's hangings open instead.

"Aaaarrrgh…" Harry moaned, "No…Voldie, I wanna go to The Burrow! No…no…pleeeaaase no! NOOOOO!"

"Harry!"

"Wha-? Wha-? Oh, right, it's just you, Hermione," Harry panted, sitting up, "I was having a crazy dream there…don't ever mention the words 'Voldie's House' to me ever again."

"Err - yeah," agreed Hermione uncertainly, "Harry, would you come down to the Common Room with me? You too, Ron?" she added.

"Y - y - y - yeah, sure," Ron yawned, "Why?"

"I'll say when we get down there. But hurry up, it's urgent!"

She led the way down the steps and sank into her favourite armchair by the fire. Crookshanks, who had been attempting to eat the remaining glowing embers, slinked around her ankles, then hopped into her lap.

"I had a weird dream, which I think had some truth in it," she told the sleepy boys.

"Oh, yeah, you mean like the one where I hacked a chunk out of Ron's dad?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Erm…well, no, not exactly. But the thing is - it involved you two and a big decision I think I'm going to have to make someday."

"Well, what's the decision?"

"Which one of you I'm going to - well, going to…errrr…going to - "

"Spit it out, girl!" Harry laughed.

"Which one of you two I'm going to - go out with."

Ron slid off his chair and sat on Trevor, whose guts went flying. Crookshanks chased the guts into the fireplace, then had his fur set on fire.

"Go out with?" Ron repeated, as Crookshanks bolted around, meowing fit to burst.

"Well, it'll have to be Ron, cos I fancy Ginny," Harry told her.

"But Harry, Ginny's going out with Dean Thomas," Hermione pointed out.

"What? Oh, yeah…of course she is," Harry murmured, but he looked disappointed. "But I really, really like both of you, and I've just found out Viktor's seeing a girl in Bulgaria. After that dream, I just knew I was going to end up with…one of you two," Hermione concluded lamely.

"Well, I'm fine with that," Ron said, winking at Harry.

"Oh, yeah, course!" Harry said quickly.

"Oh, thanks so much!" Hermione cried, and she hugged them both and hurried back to her dormitory.

"Oh…my…God!" Harry muttered faintly.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron cried delightedly.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, "You - you mean you WANT Hermione to go out with you?"

"Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Didn't you read the books? See the films? Hear the interviews with JK?"

"Who on Earth is JK?"

"JK Rowling? Author of the Harry Potter books?"

"I have an author?"

"Harry, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't - anyway, that's beside the point!" Ron sighed exasperatedly, "In the Harry Potter books, it's kind of obvious that Hermione and me have a 'thing' for each other, you know...?"

Harry gasped and passed out.

* * *

A/N: It is now un-squashed so more people will read it! More people, please review! I get less reviews now it's finished... 


	2. Onenil to?

The Island Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter, but I own this plot - if you can call it that ...

Hermione thought hard while she was getting dressed. If that dream meant something, she might have to end up with Ron or Harry. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and made her way back down to the Common Room, where Ron and Harry were talking to each other.

"And then she and I will kiss and - Hermione!" Ron cried suddenly, whipping round and leaping up.

"Hey - Ron - how are you? You seem - " Hermione spent a minute searching for a suitable word, " - energetic."

"Oh, no, I just - uh - like I said, no." Ron cringed inside, knowing what he'd just said would possibly never, ever make any sense.

"Mmmm. OK. Well." Hermione sat down. "I need to know that you're OK with this. I don't want to fall in love with one of you then find out you hate me."

"Yeah, we said before. It's fine, Hermione. Really," Ron assured her.

"Except - nothing," Harry decided against what he was going to say.

"What? Harry, if you don't want to tell me, it's important that I know!"

"That's stupid!"

Hermione needed to think again.

"You think too much, 'Mione," Ron told her.

"How did you know I needed to think! I didn't say it," Hermione cried in confusion.

"I know, but that happens sometimes doesn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

She went back up to her dormitory and sat back on her bed. Who did she love?

Hary was nice. He was sweet and brave and loyal, and he had lovely green eyes. Although his hair was messy, she could probably find some spell somewhere to make it lie flat...

Then again, so was Ron. He'd been nasty to her before but Hermione was sure he liked her. Just maybe not in that way. Ron had cute freckles. When she was bored she could join the dots on them...

Who did she like best? It was impossible to choose - and unfair -

"Hey Granger, what's up?"

Lavender Brown had walked into the dormitory.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Hermione replied coolly.

"It's not about my Won-Won, is it?"

"For the last time, Lavender, he isn't your Won-Won any more. You left him. Remember?"

"Only because he'd been with you in his dorm! Just what were you doing anyway? Ron wouldn't spill."

"Nothing! Lavender, can't a girl talk to her friend without you coming along and ruining everything!"

"Shut up! You're just saying that because you fancy him!"

"So what if I do? Even though I don't so?"

"He's MINE!"

"No, he's not, you silly girl!"

"Silly girl? You're so immature, Granger!"

"Would an immature girl do THIS?" Hermione screamed, and she leapt up and slapped Lavender around the face.

Lavender gasped in horror, raising a hand to her cheek. She shot Hermione the dirtiest look she'd ever seen, then ran away, sobbing pathetically.

Hermione smiled. She pulled a quill out of her pocket and a scrap piece of parchment out of her sleeve. She always kept it there in case she had a last-minute lack of note-taking parchment.

On the top she wrote Ron / Harry, and under Ron she put a line.

"One reason to choose him," she smiled.

A/N Yes, she _is _keeping score! And yes, Lavender _is _nasty, isn't she? Please R&R!


	3. WonWon's Back!

The Island – Chapter Three:

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. I didn't write the books.

A/N: Last night I dreamt book seven came out and it was called 'Harry Potter and the Nibble of Gold'. It was weird. I never got to read it. I am mad. I'll shut up now. Please R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Putting the parchment back in her pocket, Hermione couldn't help grinning. She'd just hit Lavender Brown and her idea was great. She decided she'd carry it out over a week, and by the end she'd have a good idea who she loved the most.

But, right now, she felt rather dirty, and decided something else. She'd have a shower.

She packed a towel and her washy things into her wash bag and made her way down into the Common Room.

"I'm just going for a shower," she told Harry, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, Lavender dragged him off. I think she was going to yell at him, she was covering her cheek and she looked kind of mad."

"Oh yeah, that's probably 'cause I smacked her," Hermione replied distractedly, running a hand through her hair, "See you in a bit, then."

"Bye 'Mione."

Hermione hurried off. She realised that she couldn't quite believe what she'd done. It was like the time she'd hit Malfoy. Harry and Ron had been seriously impressed then, and she didn't have the heart to tell them it was just stress.

She pulled open a tapestry which revealed a shortcut to somewhere near the Prefects' bathroom. It was a dimly lit passageway, but Hermione liked it. It gave her time to herself, just to think about things. Today, though, she tried not to think about anything.

There was a corner coming up, and Hermione could see two elongated shadows on the wall ahead. They were entwined, and she could faintly hear strange noises. It wasn't the first time she'd come across a pair of lovesick seventh years up here. They never noticed her.

She grew closer and the shadows became more defined. One was tall and skinny. The other was shorter, with shoulder length hair. She watched them in fascination. The shadows' owners were still too preoccupied to hear her echoing footsteps. They broke apart for a second.

"Won-Won, I'm glad she hit me," the girl said, laughing shrilly, "I'm so glad we decided to start this again."

"We didn't decide anything, Lavender,"the boytold her firmly, but Lavender pulled him to her again.

Hermione came round the corner and found Lavender Brown's lips just about to touch those of Ron Weasley...

* * *

A/N Short, but - oooooh, a cliffhanger! Will update sooooooon, though! Please R&R! 


	4. For now, chappie four

The Island Chapter Four: I'll Think of a Title Later

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would have suddenly turned into JK Rowling since I last put up a chapter? Well, if you did, I haven't, and Harry Potter isn't mine.

A/N: I have no idea why I put A/N because I don't have anything to say. Oh well. Just please review, I've only got two for this so far. Thanks!

* * *

When Ron arrived at the Common Room, Hermione was sobbing hard into Harry's shoulder. 

"Oh, there he is," Harry said darkly. Ron froze as Hermione looked up at him.

"How could you do it again?" she asked him, "Why would you?"

"Hermione, I tried to fight her, I didn't want anything to happen - "

"Oh, yes, of course you didn't!" Hermione stood up and walked menacingly towards Ron, "And that's why you let her drag you off down that corridor, is it? That's why you were kissing her, why she was kissing you, why she called you _hers_?"

"She said that?" Ron was slightly stunned.

"Yes, to me, right before I slapped her!"

Harry was glaring at the back of Ron's head. Hermione hiccoughed and quickly came up with something cutting to say.

"I knew you were stupid," she whispered, all the while wondering why she'd suddenly gone quiet, "But I never knew you were _this _stupid. I can't believe it."

Her eyes flashed triumphantly as she turned on her heel and swept up the stairs to her dormitory.

'That was the least cutting remark you've ever come up with, Hermione!' she thought, '_I knew you were stupid!_ Pathetic…'

Ron sat down in the armchair opposite Harry. They looked at each other for a moment, then Ron hung his head.

"Honest, mate, I didn't do anything," he said quietly, "It was all her."

"Sure it was." Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ron, we're not stupid. How could you have done this to her? Again? She really, really likes you!"

"Oh, she does? Well, if she really, really likes me why is she bothering with this stupid thing? Why doesn't she just forget about her dream and ask me out?" Ron suddenly blushed.

"Because she doesn't want to hurt any of us!" As Harry looked back at Ron, he felt almost a little bit sorry for him, "She doesn't know you like her. She doesn't know I don't like her. She thinks we're both OK with her at the moment. If you like her so much, you should ask _her _out, shouldn't you?"

"No, I shouldn't! And do you know why? Because this is her decision. She thinks that dream means something and I don't want to ruin it for her. I can't just tell her how I feel."

Harry sighed heavily.

"I understand, don't worry," he said, "But - if you really do like her as much as you keep saying, then why did you kiss Lavender?"

"OK mate, this is the truth, I swear," Ron began, "I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you. Just listen, and don't interrupt. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Well, you saw her come down and drag me off, didn't you? It turned out Hermione had slapped her for saying I was hers and some other rubbish. She yelled at me for a bit, then went all quiet and evilly-smiley and made me come in that passageway behind the tapestry, you know? Then we went down there and round the corner, where she stopped, grabbed my neck and started just kissing me. I tried to fight her off but she held me really tight. And, I thought, if she's not gonna let go I ... may as well give her what she wants."

"You kissed her back?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't know Hermione was going to come down there, did I? I just thought that this would get it over and done with if I made it clear we weren't going to start anything!"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry mate. I understand." Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile.

* * *

In the Girls' Dorm, Hermione was sitting on her bed, recounting her story to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," she said, wiping her eyes fiercely, "I'm sure you don't want to hear about all this. He's your brother, after all."

"No, don't worry about it. You just tell me whatever you want to talk about. After all, you can't really tell him about it can you?" Ginny replied.

"I just don't know why I care so much. I shouldn't mind. It's not like we're going out or anything. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me, I don't think." Hermione paused. "It's this dream thing. Yes, that's it. That's why I care about what he's doing."

She pulled out her parchment and drew a line under Harry's name. Then, bursting into fresh floods, she scribbled out the one she'd already put under Ron.

"He doesn't deserve that any more."

* * *

A/N OK, what did you think? I really need reviews so I know what people really think of this! More coming soon hopefully!


	5. Verity Truth

The Island Chapter Five: Verity

AN: Well this isn't really going anywhere at the moment. I know exactly how it's going to end but I'm not quite sure how to get there yet … don't worry though, I'll be OK.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! Not me!

* * *

Hermione was still on the edge of her bed. She hadn't been able to go down again just yet, but now she felt a bit stronger. She stood up and walked quietly downstairs.

Ron was sitting in an armchair. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Ron," she began, but then she shut up because she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say for once. Ron looked up.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, I need to explain properly," he said.

"What's to explain?"

"That Lavender kissed me and I didn't want her to. That she wanted to start us again and I didn't."

Hermione looked at him. And suddenly, an unexplained feeling washed over her. He was telling the truth. Somehow, she knew that.

She smiled and ran over to him. Ron stood up and they hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry I gave you a reason to," Ron replied.

They broke apart as Haz came in.

"So - you believe him then?" he grinned.

"Yes, of course I do," Hermione replied, "He never actually liked Lavender. I should've known that."

* * *

AN: Just a short chapter to get them all friends again. Anyway, more soon!


	6. SOS

The Island Chapter Six: I Dunno!

Some more to get things moving a bit! And also to make it lighter after all the Oh-Ron-You-Evil-Boy bit.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione returned from her shower in a good mood – she'd seen Lavender on the way and she'd looked seriously annoyed Hermione was smiling. 

She found Harry in the CR. He was trying to stick Trevor back together after Hermione's book had squashed him.

"Hi Hermazzald," he said as she sat down, "How are you?"

"Clean." Hermione watched Harry for a moment, "You do know he won't come back to life?"

"He won't? Oh, no!" Harry sighed and threw the Trevor remains in the fire, "I thought that if he'd dried out a bit he might rise from the dead. Oh, well."

They watched the Trevor bits sizzle. As Harry was interested in a particular inside, Hermione quickly scribbled another tally line under Harry's name. He could be so funny when he wanted to be.

"Anyway, where's Ron?" she asked, stashing it away again.

"Oh, he's gone to see Lavender. To tell her never to bother him again. That's what he said anyway."

"Yeah, I just saw her. She looked annoyed."

"Stupid girl. She's so irritating!" Harry kicked a cushion, which turned out to be Crookshanks curled up in a ball. He meowed and hissed, speeding off into the fire, where his nose frazzled. He pelted off, shrieking.

"Aw, my poor little baby," Hermione cooed, her eyes following her old, disgusting cat around the room.

"You should get him a friend," Harry suggested, "A nice, cute kitten or something. Call it – Crookshanks Two!"

"Err … how about no?" Hermione laughed.

Ron climbed through the PH.

"Hey, you two!" he said, a huge grin all over his face, "Lavender's understood me. She's agreed not to cause any more trouble. At least, not for the rest of this fanfic!"

"Oh, good!" Hermione said happily.

"So … anything anyone would like to do?" Harry asked generally, to nobody in particular.

"Well, I'd like to swim in the lake with a random fish!" Ron piped up.

"Let's all do that then!" Harry, Ron and Hermione packed up their swimming things and went outside.

"It's quite warm, we should be OK," Hermione pointed out, emerging from the bush she was changing behind.

"Yeah, let's get in!" Harry and Ron dived in, then shrieked like girls.

"It's freeeeeeeeeeeeeezing!" Ron squealed.

"I'm going to freeze of freezingness, if that's a word!" Harry added.

"Shut up, you two, and stop being such girls!" Hermione dipped her toes in, then slipped in after them, yelling "Toes! Come back!"

Her head popped up and it was blue.

"Right l-l-l-l-l-l-let's find you a random fish!" she shivered to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron dived under the surface and emerged holding a random fish, "Right, now I can swim with a random fish!"

"OK Ron, enjoy that," Hermione said, climbing out with Harry, "We'll just get changed."

"Where are you going?" Ron called, splishing around with the fish.

"It's freezing, we're getting changed," Harry replied, going behind his changing bush.

Hermione was nearly done when she heard the bubbly scream.

"Bleeeeeeeblrrlbrlbreaaauuublrguuueeeehblrlrlrlrl!"

She tied her shoelace and raced out. Harry was there with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his T-shirt on.

"Harry, what have you been doing?"

Harry hesitated.

"Doing a little dance," he muttered sheepishly.

"Well, did you hear that noise?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah."

They both turned to look in the lake. Ron's red hair was just visible below the surface, and from what they could see he was writhing around in agony.

"I'm - brlrlrlrlrlr - drowining! Blrlrlrlrlrlr!" he cried.

"Ah! Save him, Haary!" Hermione screamed.

Harry dived into the lake, superly swam and rescued Ron. He let the random fish go, then dragged Ron to the side and put him in the recovery position.

"WOW, Harry, that was brilliant! Even I didn't know how to do that! I'm really scared of first aid..." Hermione rushed over to where Ron was lying, semi-conscious, on the bank.

"Are you OK Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Yeeees..." Ron faintly moaned, shivering.

"Here - put this around you -" Hermione fetched her towel and dropped it over Ron. As soon as he had his head well covered she hugged Harry and kissed him all over his face.

"Oh, Harry, you saved him! You're so wonderful, I would never have been brave enough to do that! Harry, I love you! Not in that way! NO! But as a FRIEND I love you!" she stopped kissing him to say this and then started again.

"Hermione, it's alright, Ron's fine!" Harry was three-quarters humiliated, a quarter pleased. He wasn't sure whether Hermione actually meant what she'd said - that she loved him as a friend...

* * *

Back in the Common Room, Ron was sitting by the fire, and Harry was helping Hermione out by rubbing After-Fire lotion into Crookshanks' fur. Hermione herself was in a corner, giving Harry five extra tally lines under his name.

"He saved a life! He deserves it all!" she squealed.

* * *

AN: So she's starting to favour Harry! R&R as usual please. 


	7. Chess

The Island Chapter Seven: Chess

You know I actually have a piece of paper by the computer so I can keep Ron and Harry's scores? OK, interesting author trivia aside, just a quickie, so please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Is that clear? JK Rowling wrote the Harry Potter books. Not me.

* * *

Hermione was pondering over her chart. Harry had six. Ron had none. What did that show?

"Harry's for me," she whispered, "So far, anyway."

She stuffed it in her pocket and joined Harry and Ron. They were playing chess

"Harry, what's that?" she asked, pointing at a small piece that looked like a pawn with red hair.

"That's a Rawn," Harry explained.

"Oh. OK. Yeah."

"At the moment, Ron's beating me," Harry sighed, "As usual. Have you ever beaten him, Hermione?"

"No. Never."

"Neither have I. Let's team up."

So they did.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

"YES!" Harry yelled, leaping into the air, "We won!"

"Whoooooooooo!" Hermione jumped up with him, dancing about like a dancing Hermione. She quickly scribbled a mark under Harry's name.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just a - score chart. Two thousand and sixteen to Ron, one to us." Hermione hid the chart quickly, terrified Harry had seen what it was really keeping score of.

"Wow! Cool, I hope we get some more soon then!"

"Wait a moment!" Ron began suspiciously, eyeing Hermione's pocket.

"What?" Hermione froze in midair. Ron knew. He'd seen. Or guessed. But it didn't matter. He knew. It was ruined.

"I've beaten you two thousand and seventeen times!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron! Of course you have," Hermione pretended to add another win.

"That's better," Ron smiled.

Hermione fell to the ground and bit her lip. That had been close. They could never discover what she was up to or it would be ruined...

Or would it? At this rate, she didn't think she'd need the whole week at all. By the end of tomorrow, she should be able to come to a conclusion. Well, she'd better be able to. She couldn't stand keeping it a secret any more...

* * *

AN: More veeeerrrrry soon because now I know where this is going! Only a few more chapters, maybe three or four. See you soon1


	8. The Final Tally!

The Island Chapter Eight: The Final Tally!

Hahaha, aren't I so funny when no one's around! No? OK then…

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron was finishing off his Potions essay. 

"I'm finishing off my Potions essay," he told Hermione and Harry.

"Right. OK then." Harry carried on with his own.

Hermione peered over at them both.

"Ron, you should know this," she sighed, indicating a sentence about the hiding of poison in oak-matured mead, "It doesn't taste any different to normal."

"Well, it tasted slightly sweet to me," Ron sniffed.

"No, it _is _sweet. That was the only time you'd tried itso how could you compare it to anything?"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Well, whenever you had it, it tastes the same. I read it in '_What Alcoholic Beverages Taste Like When Poison is Concealed Inside Them'_."

"Well, I tasted it myself, so I should know!"

"OK then, you put what you think is best." Hermione turned away and made sure Crookshanks wasn't in the fire.

* * *

Snape swept down the classroom, handing back people's essays. He threw Hermione's down on the desk. 

"Granger, I was very disappointed. You got an 'O'. See me. Potter, I was reasonably satisfied with your progress. From a 'D' to a 'P' is OK. And Weasley, I was extremely angry. You said that oak-matured mead tastes different with poison in it. It tastes the same! You got a 'T'."

Ron snarled as Snape swished away.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" he growled, "Why didn't you, Hermione? Seeing as you're such a supernerd. You could have spared me a 'T'!"

He didn't speak for the remainder of the lesson, but as soon as it was over he rounded on Hermione.

"You knew? You knew all along and you didn't tell me at all? You just let me get a rubbish mark?" he yelled, "Hermione, you're horrible! I hate you!"

Ron burst into tears and ran away.

Hermione burst into tears and stood still.

"Why does he have to be so horrible?" she sobbed.

"Because he is. He's Ron and he's jealous you're so clever." Harry gave her a hug, "I think that was totally out of order, though. I'm going to get him to apologise."

He rushed off.

Hermione sank down against the wall. She had time to think...

So far, Harry was perfect for her. But when she imagined herself with him, she wasn't quite happy. He'd done so much for her, yet she couldn't see herself ever being with him.

She imagined herself with Ron. She didn't know whether or not it was the fact she was annoyed with him, but she couldn't stand to be with him, either ...

Harry and Ron returned.

"Look, Hermione, I - " Ron sat beside her, "I'm really sorry. I know I was horrible, and I shouldn't have treated you like that." He swallowed. "I don't know if there's any more I can say. Oh, here's something - I was an idiot."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then she smiled slowly.

"It's alright," she said, and she leant forward to hug him. They were friends again. And it was all thanks to Harry.

* * *

That night, in the Common Room ...

"You two," Hermione announced. She'd just put the final tally line on her chart - under Harry.

"Yes?" Seamus and Dean replied.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to Ron and Harry," Hermione called over to them.

"OK. Sorry about the confusion." They turned back to their game of 'Seamusanddeanstones' - gobstones with their faces on.

"Ron and Harry, I have something to tell you both." Hermione sat down opposite her friends.

"Fire away," Ron said, looking up from his homework.

"You remember that dream I had the other day... about you two on the island? And I thought I had to choose between you two?"

"Aha."

"Well, I - err - I've finished."

"You've finished what?" Ron asked, "How are we supposed to know?"

"I've finished my - experiment." Hermione thought about how she was going to word her explanation. "Since the dream, I've been watching you two really carefully and, if something you've done makes me want to go out with you, I gave you a point. Or, in extreme cases, erm - five."

"So...?" Harry was eager to hear the results, if a bit worried.

"The final tally is ... oh, hang on -"

(AN: Sorry if I get this wrong, but I'm not expecting many people to go back through the whole fic, counting all the points!)

"OK, the final tally is ... Harry - eight. Ron - um - Ron - zero."

Harry and Ron both looked amazed. In disappointed ways.

"I got more than Ron - I mean, I got - Ron got - huh?" Harry muttered.

"Well. Yes." Hermione stood up. "So - Harry - I suppose - this must mean ... will you go out with me?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Ron sat, avoiding looking at either of them. He only got - well - nothing? At all? Did he really deserve nothing?

"No."

Hermione gave a little gasp.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't think we're meant to be together. I love you. But like a sister, or something. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't even remotely fancy you or anything."

"This means that - it was all wrong ..."

Hermione stood silently, thoughts rushing through her head. Harry comforted her ... but it was Ron who made her upset ... Harry made her laugh ... but Ron always did as well ... and Harry saved a life ... but it was Ron's ... and he helped her win at chess for once ... but they beat Ron ... and he got her friend back ... but the friend was Ron ...

The words 'Harry' 'but' and 'Ron' were piling upon her as she turned to face Ron.

"Ron?" she said gently.

Ron turned.

"What?"

"Harry's points - every single one - were because of you. I've been over all of them and they all link to you in some way or other." She couldn't help herself smiling.

"It did work." Harry was smiling too. "It made you realise that you didn't love me."

"I don't love you. You're right. I must love someone else. And it's not you."

Hermione smiled down at Ron. He moved his head slightly and looked her straight in the eye. But he didn't speak. He didn't smile.

He stood up slowly, still looking right at Hermione, who couldn't tell how he was feeling or what he was about to do. She started to worry, as she realised he was obviously furious. He was hurt, and he was furious.

He walked forward. Slowly at first, but then he got gradually faster until he reached Hermione...

She didn't have to wait long to find out what was wrong with him. As soon as he was inches from her, he leant down, put his hands on either side of Hermione's face and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Everything's going to be OK!_ Hermione thought, as she kissed Ron back and closed her eyes, _He loves me! And I think I love him! It's perfect! Everything's going to be OK!_

Harry was watching them both, not knowing what to say or do. His two best friends were kissing passionately right in front of him. He felt embarrassed, happy, relieved, cross, neglected, warm and repulsed all at once. He wanted to cheer. He wanted to be sick.

He reached a compromise. He burst into tears of joy.

"Get a _room!_" he sobbed and, wailing, he ran away up to his dormitory.

* * *

AN: Yay! Whooooo! She's realised what we shippers have known for aaaaaaaaages! By the way, I don't describe kisses. It's not my thing. So sorry if you were expecting long paragraphs about it. And, this isn't the end! There is one more chapter to come, so don't tell me everything ended happily ever after, OK? But still review! Right!


	9. The Sort Of Epilogue

The Island Chapter Nine: Epilogue

Right, this really is the last chapter, alright? It's going to be like the seventh book. This has been my favourite fic to write and it's going to be all over. Like this: click. I'm really strange, aren't I? Yes! Whoooo. Right. OK. Let's get on then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been together for a month. 

Harry Potter was happy about it. They were much nicer to each other, so he didn't have to put up with their bickering any more. They didn't make themselves asembarrassing as Bill and Fleur, though once he'd walked in on themall over each other in his dorm. He'd felt a bit funny seeing Ron andHermione kissing like that at first, but he'd found love himself - in the form of Ginny Weasley. So he understood how they felt.

Ron Weasley was also pleased. He'd been waiting for several years to tell Hermione how he felt about her, and now she was his girlfriend. They'd spent a happy month together so far, but Ron hoped it would be much longer.

Hermione Granger had changed a lot since that evening last month. She realised that she'd needed a boyfriend. She was much more relaxed for it, and was always less likely to get annoyed.

* * *

The trio were on their way up to the Common Room after Transfiguration. 

"What are you planning on doing tonight then?" Ron asked Harry.

"Erm - I dunno really, I suppose I've got that essay to do ..."

"That's not due in until Monday, though! Do it on Sunday evening, then you can help me."

Hermione smiled.

"Are you two ever going to learn?" she asked them, rolling her eyes.

"Probably not," Ron grinned.

"What, you mean learn to keep on top of our homework?" Harry pretended to think for a moment, "Nah!"

They laughed.

"You will do. One day. And on that day I'll say I told you so."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever you say, 'Mione."

Ron had started using the nickname on a regular basis. It was his favourite, but there were loads he used as well. Once he and Hermione had spent the whole lunch hour thinking up new names for each other. Hermione actually called him 'Won-Won' sometimes.

They turned a corner and came across Professor Trelawney. She was shuffling her deck of cards and muttering to herself again.

"Good afternoon Professor," Harry said cheerfully.

"What? Oh, hello, my dears," Trelawney hastily hid the cards in her pocket, "How does this afternoon find you all?"

"We're alright, thank you, Professor," Hermione told her.

She was fine. Everything was OK for her. For once, her life was going right.

But something was bothering her still...

"Professor, can I speak to you for a moment? In private?" she asked quietly.

"Ye - yes, of course," Trelwaney, Harry and Ron all looked puzzled.

"We'll wait for you, shall we?" Ron said.

"Erm, well - I sort of need the loo," Harry muttered, "I'll go on... see you in a bit!"

He hurried off.

"How about in here?" Hermione suggested, gesturing to an unused classroom.

"I'll wait for you out here," Ron said, "Don't be long - I kind of need the loo as well."

"OK." Hermione gave Ron a little wave before following Trelawney into the classroom.

"So, Miss Granger - Granger? Is it Granger? Yes, I think it is - well, what is it you want to talk about?"

Hermione perched herself on a desk.

"Do you interpret dreams?"

"Why, yes - of course I do. Have you had a dream you wish me to interpret?"

_Well done! Clap. Clap. Clap._ Hermione thought to herself. She was careful not to say it out loud as she told Trelawney what she needed to say.

"It was a while ago - I've - um - I've been meaning to ask you about it. I thought it meant I had a big decision to make, but I'm not sure things work like that at all." And she launched into her explanation.

Trelawney listened carefully. When Hermione had finished, she was calculating some things ona piece of parchment she'd pulled from a drawer.

Hermione sat silently. Dream interpreting was useless - wasn't it? Anway, the way she'd interpreted hers was fine ... it had ended up with her being with Ron and they were both thrilled. It should have been the end of it.

But Hermione had been wondering about it ever sice it all happened. What would have happened if she hadn't dreamt the dream at all?

"Ah yes, here we are," Trelawney underlined something, "With both of your friends there, and the fact that you chose a carrot, I can only say that the dream meant you were about togo ona giant rosebush experience."

Hermione froze. She went cold inside.

"Is there - something the matter, my dear?"

Hermionecould feel Trelawney's eyes boring into the top of her head. She looked up.

"No, Professor. I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

She hopped off the desk and left the classroom, walking right into Ron. Her face smushed into his neck, she couldn't help smiling.

"Hey, Her, I was just about to go in there looking for you! What happened?" Ron asked her.

"It didn't mean anything." Hermione leant against Ron. "My dream was all wrong. It meant nothing. We're not meant to be together at all."

Ron didn't say anything for a moment. Then he pushed Hermione so she was standing upright and directed her into a concealed chamber behind a tapestry.

"Right, first thing's first - don't ever let me hear you say that again," he said firmly, "We _are _meant to be. No matter what the dream meant. Got that?"

"But - what if we're not? It was supposed to mean a rosebush or something. It didn't make any sense. So it didn't come true. What if my theory's not true either?" Hermione sat on the floor.

Ron sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"It is. I know it is. And d'you know how I know it is?"

Hermione was sulking. How could Ron act like this? Couldn't he see what state she was in?

"No."

She was about to add 'And I don't care, either', but Ron had kissed her.

And she realised. Who cared about a dream? She and Ron were together.

She started to kiss him back, when Harry came in.

"Oh, this brings back memories," he laughed, "I was wondering where you'd got to. Come on."

Ron and Hermione broke apart, grinned at each other, and stood up. Just before they set off, Hermione took hold of Ron's hand.

"Err - maybe could we hold hands later, 'Mione, I, um - still really, _really _need the loo..."

* * *

The End! Really! 

AN: I'm sad now. I hope you enjoyed this. If you can think of a better name it would be much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and who will review in the future. I hope I'll get loads more. And, to tie up the one loose end, Ron _very nearly _made it to the boys' restroom in time.

Bye!


End file.
